Jizz Fizz
Jizz Fizz (Künstlername; (Suchanfrage erforderlich) * 10. November 1989 in München) ist ein deutscher Rapper. Sein Künstlername wird von ihm als Abkürzung für „'J'''akob '''I'st Z'iemlich '''Z'appelig“ interpretiert. Man kennt ihn auch unter dem Namen '''Jizzi. Leben 250px|right|Jizz Fizz am Set von „Grossstadttheater“ Jizz Fizz wurde in München geboren. Er wuchs im Münchner Stadtteil Feldmoching-Hasenbergl auf. Der soziale Brennpunkt prägte seine Jugend und Musik nachhaltig. Nachdem er mit 15 von zuhause ausziehen musste, wurde er in einer Maßnahme des Jugendamtes namens Betreutes Wohnen untergebracht. Er besuchte das SAE Institute München für einen Studiengang zum "Audio Engineer", das er jedoch 2013 abbrach. Im gleichen Jahr veröffentlichte er das Kollaboalbum "Alltagsgeschwafel" mit dem Rapper Adebo. Das gemeinsame Album „Alltagsgeschwafel“ von Jizz Fizz & Adebo enthält elf Songs inkl. Intro und wurde am 15. Mai 2013 in München vorgestellt. Die CD wurde über das Münchner Indie Label „Chi Lobi Records“ veröffentlicht. Aufgrund der unterschiedlichen Stile der beiden Künstler ergab sich eine Mischung aus humorvollen und sozialkritischen Texten. Während Jizz Fizz mit lustig dargestellten, meist aus dem Alltag gegriffenen Szenen Humor auf die Platte bringt, liefert Adebo mit gut beschriebenen Erlebnissen und Problemen die Tiefe. Zusätzlich zu Jizz Fizz produzierte 1/2 Breed Beatz einen Großteil der Instrumentals. Zu dem Titel Bunte Sterne entstand schon vor Fertigstellung des Albums ein Video, das auf der MZEE-Wall zu sehen war. Der Song „Menschen ändern sich“ ist die erste Videoauskopplung des Albums und auf ihrem Youtube-Kanal „ChiLobiTV“ zu sehen. Das Album bekam einen Platz in der Backspin-Plattenkiste #11. Jizz Fizz lernte Adebo über dessen Bruder OT der Band Body Count kennen. Zuvor war Adebo ein langjähriges Mitglied der Rapcrew Kontrast, die sich nach einigen Jahren auflöste. Adebos langjähriger Produzent 1/2 Breed Beatz beschloss trotz Wechsel der Rapcrew weiterhin an den Instrumentals mitzuwirken. 2014 veröffentlichte er die Holy Moly EP , die jedoch nur in physischer Form verkauft wurde und weiterhin als kostenloser Download über seine Internetseite verfügbar ist. Mit der acht Tracks starken "Holy Moly EP" veröffentlichte Jizz Fizz am 17. Januar 2014 seine erste Solo-CD. Die Platte wurde über RZ-Recordingz vertrieben. Die Instrumentals kamen diesmal von Produzenten wie Simply Sound, Haze of Bass, 1/2 Breed, Petzi und Jizz Fizz selbst. Aufgenommen und gemastert wurde diesmal im Sound Lab in München. Die CD wurde über Rappers.in verlost. Auch ein schriftliches Interview zur EP, mit Backspin.de kam zustande. Außerdem bekam die EP einen Platz in der "Backspin-Plattenkiste #27" Im August 2014 gewann er mit dem Track "Opium fürs Volk" den Track of the Month auf rappers.in. Ab Januar 2015 nahm Jizz Fizz am Videobattleturnier (VBT) teil. Seine Qualifikation für das VBT 2015 veröffentlichte er auf einen exklusiven Beat von Bennett On, der auch für die Zusammenarbeit mit Lance Butters bekannt ist. In der ersten Runde trat er gegen RysM an, der jedoch nicht einreichte und somit ausschied. Auch die zweite Vorrunde gewann Jizz Fizz gegen Meth durch Aufgabe. Vorrunde 3 gewann er gegen Rizep. Aufgrund einer guten Platzierung durch Favoritenpunkte musste Jizz Fizz nicht in die Zwischenrunde und stand somit frühzeitig im 64stel-Finale, in dem er Al Pone, mit 11:2 schlug. Im 32stel-Finale besiegte er Joe-L, im 16tel-Finale unterlag er Jenemy. Im Februar 2016 wurde er mit dem Song Wir zwei vom Bayerischen Rundfunk zum „Bayerischen Künstler der Woche“ gewählt. Der Song wurde außerdem zum Track der Woche in der Sendung BR Puls . Im Sendestudio des BR gab er ein Interview und rappte zwei Songs live zusammen mit dem Münchner Beatbastler Cap Kendricks und dem Rapper LUX. Diskografie Alben * 2013: Alltagsgeschwafel mit Adebo (Chi Lobi Records/Eigenproduktion) EPs * 2014: Holy Moly EP (Limitierte Auflage von 500 Stück & als Free Download über seine Facebook-Fanpage) * 2015: VBT XV EP (Free Download bestehend aus seinen Battles im VBT 2015) * 2016: Die Rohheit EP mit LUX (noch nicht veröffentlicht) Musikvideos *2011: Blaue Lichter (Video) *2012: Bunte Sterne (Video) *2012: M.O.B. feat. Citylyfe (Video) *2012: Lektionen (Exklusiver Song auf Deutschrapblog.de) *2013: Menschen ändern sich (Video) *2013: Hoch die Krüge (Oktoberfest-Video) *2013: Grossstadttheater (Rappers.in-Videopremiere) *2013: DaBeat (Exclusive-Video) *2013: Holy Moly (Video) *2014: Der Mai ist gekommen (Backspin Exclusive "Hate it or Love it #04") *2014: Kranker Song (Video) *2014: Mein Shit (Rappers.in Videopremiere) *2015: VBT Qualifikation (Battle-Video) *2015: VBT Vorrunde 1 (Battle-Video) *2015: VBT Vorrunde 2 (Battle-Video) *2015: VBT Vorrunde 3 (Battle-Video) *2015: VBT 64stel-Finale (Battle-Video) *2015: VBT 32stel-Finale (Battle-Video) *2015: VBT 16stel-Finale Hinrunde (Battle-Video) *2015: VBT 16stel-Finale Rückrunde (Battle-Video) *2014: Mein Shit (Rappers.in Videopremiere) *2015: Wir zwei prod. by Cap Kendricks (TAPE.TV Videopremiere) Live-Sessions *2016: Wir zwei mit Cap Kendricks (BR PULS Live-Session) *2016: Alle meine Leute mit LUX (BR PULS Live-Session) Freetracks * 2012: Lektionen feat. Adebo * 2014: Weiber feat. Adebo * 2014: M94.5 Radio Exclusive * 2014: RosaPoloHemd mit LUX * 2015: Kaninchenbau * 2017: Minga Underground mit LUX Feature Tracks * 2015: Grosses K feat. Jizz Fizz Wo sind die Jahre hin? (aus dem Album Hood Herkules) Weblinks * Offizielle Website * Jizz Fizz bei SoundCloud * Jizz Fizz bei Discogs * Jizz Fizz im Musik Wiki Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Geboren 1989